The present application describes a technique for automatically capturing Internet addresses that are broadcast as part of an entertainment media.
Many commercials on entertainment media, such as television and radio, include an Internet address therein. For this part of the advertising to be effective, the user must remember these Internet addresses, since they are broadcast as part of the commercial. Therefore, the Internet addresses broadcast on such media are only really effective when they refer to an easy-to-remember domain name.
The simple domain names, unfortunately, are valuable and limited commodities. Great cost can be associated with obtaining a simple name of this type.
In addition, since the address to be displayed must be simple, it does not readily allow any complicated addresses, e.g., subdomains within the main domain.
Non-commercial parts of the entertainment media can also display Internet addresses. For example, a web site associated with a TV show can be displayed during the credits of the TV show.